Frozen Hearts
by CheetoDorito
Summary: (( This is just a "cute" little story I thought of. Shippings are PruAus and brief PruCan! And it has some brief cussing as well, which is why its T rated! ))


Roderich glared at the running car in front of him, clutching his jacket close to him as the light snow fell around his slightly shaking figure. Little German curses left his chattering mouth, trying to keep himself warm while Gilbert sat in the warm, heated car without him.

About ten minutes earlier, Gilbert had entered it with the blonde Canadian Matthew, saying "Don't worry, Rod, I'll be out in a sec!" with his signature smile. Now, Roderich was tempted to enter it himself, not caring that the other two were a couple. He just wanted to be warm, not a popsicle.

Why did Gilbert even do this to him, drag him along whenever he sees Matthew? This was like the fifth time he's dragged him to see the blonde. It wasn't like they were both dating him. But if that car stated rocking, Roderich would just leave no-questions-asked.

As these silly thoughts swam through his head, the Prussian stepped out of the passenger side after what seemed like forever, giving Matthew one last fist bump before stating, "So we cool man?"

"Yeah, we're cool," the Canadian said in his soft voice, a small smile upon his lips. He sent Gilbert and Roderich a small wave before putting his car into drive and going off into winter's cold abyss, leaving the Austrian a bit dumbfound.

"So, what happened this time?" he asked, starting to walk alongside Gilbert back to the coffee shop they were originally at.

Gilbert just shrugged, as if the event weren't a big deal at all, "I broke it off with him." Roderich looked over at him, his eyes widening at how calm he looked; his hands in his pockets and that signature smirk still on his lips, looking more devious than ever. How could he seem so calm about all of this? Gilbert and Matthew had been together almost seven months and did he just decide he was getting bored of the little Canadian?

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yep. Its not like I didn't have feelings for him to start with," Gilbert stated smoothly, "I just have my eyes on someone else is all."

"And what if this 'someone else' won't accept you?" Roderich had stopped walking now, keeping his eyes on Gilbert. "Then you lost Matthew for no reason, idiot!"

The Prussian chuckled, stopping as well to face the brunette's sour expression, returning the favor with a smug one. "Nah, I'm sure he'll accept me."

Roderich crossed his arms, not quite believing his words. "And how do you know?"

"Two reasons." Gilbert held up one gloved finger, his smirk starting to shift to a mischievous one as he leaned in a bit closer to him. "Number one, how can he resist my awesomeness?~" He started laughing loudly, as if it were impossible to hate him, earning an eye roll from Roderich. The laughing slowly started to cease and he cleared his throat, holding up a second gloved finger. "Number two, if he didn't accept me at all to start with, then why did he agree to come along with me today?~" he asked with a questionable expression, yet that smooth smirk continued to play on his lips.

Not being able to help the blush that crept onto his already cold-rosy cheeks, widening vibrant violet eyes met ruby red ones, not sure how to respond.

"So why'd you come along Roddy?~ Hmm?~" Gilbert teased, leaning a bit closer to Roderich so their noses were almost touching.

Roderich's eyes widened, but he quickly turned his head away, hoping the falling snow could help him cover the growing blush. "B-Because I knew if I didn't agree, you wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"True, but a lie~" A chuckle left the Prussian as a single gloved finger was placed on the side of Roderich's chin, moving it back into place so they were eye-to-eye again. "You're a terrible liar, Roddy~"

The Austrian couldn't help but send the other a light smirk and a shrug. "I learn from the best, ja?" he teased.

"Oh, you hurt me so," Gilbert said with a pouty expression, it quickly disappearing as he came even closer and softly press their lips together, smirking when he felt Roderich softly kiss him back.

They stayed like that for however long they did, softly kissing the other as the cold winter's abyss swallowed them whole, their hearts keeping snug in the other's warm love. This winter, there definitely were not going to be any frozen hearts.


End file.
